Hope is in the Stars
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: A young Prince from space travels to Ponyville to research Equestria and its inhabitants. What he didn't account for was an evil mare coming back from a thousand year banishment when he arrives. In an attempt to stop the mare, the Prince finds out that he and six other ponies are the Elements of Harmony. Can he balance friendship, his research and his duty as an Element?


**Yay, I finally finished writing this chapter.**

**This has been in the works for a while, mostly because I dropped it for a long time and only recently went back to it. But also because I did change my idea partway through writing the chapter.**

**I will be going through every season of course, including every episode and some original chapters. I will be including the songs, as hard as they'll be to write the directions for. And I will make a separate fanfic to cover the Equestria Girls stuff when we get to that point. **

**Any songs I use from My Little Pony or any other show or band/artist do not belong to me.**

**I will warn you now, I can get lazy and I do have other stories to write for, so there may be considerable lengths of time between each chapter. I actually really want write for this story and have been coming up with ideas for each episode, so hopefully I will keep the updates somewhat frequent. Just don't be disappointed or surprised when you end up waiting over a month for a chapter, I do apologize in advance.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy reading the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Friendship Is Magic – Part 1

It was probably a little while into the morning or night, one could never tell until they checked which shiny orb was in the sky, when a jet black, star spotted, pony woke up. As he opened his navy blue to violet gradient eyes, he stretched his back and let out a yawn. The pony hopped out of bed and looked around at his surroundings, it was his usual boring room. He had hoped it would have changed overnight. He wanted it to change from the purple floor and black walls to something more colourful. He always hoped, but it never changed. Not that his father would allow it to.

"What's on today's agenda?" The pony mused as he tried to remember if there was anything going on today. He remembered it was the Summer Sun Celebration, not that anypony here would be celebrating it.

The pony made his way into the hall outside of his room, he proceeded to head down the hall while hanging his head close to the ground. He looked over all the decorations, stars... that was it. That was all that ever decorated this place, stars that moved across the walls. You would think that would be fascinating, but growing up with it makes it boring. The pony reached the end of the hall and descended the stairs that awaited him. He continued walking with his head hung low, until he noticed a certain pony with a violet mane and tail. He raised his head properly as he walked past the other pony, whose royal blue, star spotted coat almost blended into the walls.

"Astra." The older pony stated in greeting, his voice regal and tone stern.

"Father." Astra greeted in a polite and formal manner. He didn't need his father breathing down his neck this early... or late since he had still yet to check which celestial body was out.

"I see you have awoken in the morning for once." Astra's father pointed out in a critical manner, at least Astra knew what time of day it was now.

"Yes, I have." Astra nodded in agreement. "Is there a problem with such actions father?" He questioned, sure that his father would lecture him on something.

"No. It is good that the kingdoms' Prince has the capability to awaken before his subjects." Astra's father offered a miniscule smile. Astra had to resist letting his surprise show at how early he had woken up. He knew his sister woke up this early, but that was usually why he slept in.

That's not to say that Astra didn't like his family, he did. He loved his mother as much as a son could and he got along with his sister better than most siblings would get along, but his father was a little more complicated.

Astra respected his father and that was mostly it, he didn't really feel a familial bond. He understood that ruling over a kingdom was difficult and that his father had his own problems, but he still wished that they could spend more 'normal' father-son time together. He would prefer that over the King-Prince relationship they shared and hoped that one day his father would act at least a little warmer and more like a 'proper' father with him, though he was aware that that was more of a long shot than changing the colour of his room.

"Father, while I have some of your time. I have a request." Astra stated as he remembered something that he had been thinking of for a while now.

"What is it?" The King responded, a look of intrigue spreading across his face.

"I wish to do some first-hoof research on Equestria." The Prince admitted. "I have read all the current research we possess on it and believe that there is so much more we could learn. I have even found a small town that would be the perfect place to start, it's called Ponyville and it is within the domain ruled over by Princess Celestia." Astra explained.

"I see. And why do you wish to research Equestria?" The King questioned, Astra had suspected his motives would be questioned and had an answer prepared.

"I wish to examine the differences between our kinds. Galaxia usually keeps to itself, because of this we do not have a full understanding of the Equestrian ponies and their customs. I believe it would be beneficial to starting better relations with Princess Celestia and her subjects."

"And why would we benefit from having better relations with Princess Celestia and her subjects?" The King asked, Astra could tell he was being tested at this point. Of course his father wouldn't let him go unless he could give an almost irrefutable reason for his intentions. Astra stared his father right in his violet eyes as he prepared his answer.

"Having better relations would be beneficial for both sides. We could send and welcome emissaries that trade information on past and present events and discuss future events, we could set up trade systems so both sides can receive items they have never encountered and-" Astra was cut off as his father rose a hoof to tell him to stop talking.

"I have heard enough." He stated. The King looked pensive and Astra could faintly hear some thoughtful hums, he refrained from smiling since he hadn't received a proper answer yet.

"Very well." The King nodded. "I will send Princess Celestia a letter to explain that you will be arriving in Ponyville and will be staying there for the foreseeable future."

"Thank you, father." Astra bowed, struggling to hold back a smile. He finally had a chance to leave Galaxia and experience some new things.

"You are welcome, my son. Now go and pack, you have a long journey ahead. Do not forget to take enough bits so that you can procure a home." Astra's father smiled. It wasn't his usual, kingly 'you have done well' smile, it was a kind smile. Astra smiled back before responding.

"Yes!"

* * *

Astra stood on the balcony of his room, he had packed everything he would need into the saddle bags on his back. He had already said his goodbyes to his mother and sister and was ready to depart. Astra looked down to examine his body, out of all the stars that spotted it he noticed his favourite constellation. Orion. He smiled confidently as he formed his wings from the mass of sentient space that was his body and spread them wide, he flapped them a few times to get used to the feeling.

"Here we go Astra, time to experience something new." The mass of space that formed a pony told himself, he took off and headed for the planet below.

Astra passed by the sun and felt the warmth of its glow, it felt nice. Though Astra still preferred the moon, he worked better at night and the moonlight helped him to focus or relax depending on what he was doing. Astra passed by the stars, correcting a few that were off kilter. Apparently the stars were supposed to align tonight, Astra wondered what that would look like from the ground.

The Galaxequus wondered what he should do once he arrived in ponyville, after purchasing a place to stay of course. He figured it would be easier to decide once he had an idea of what he could do, but he still mused over the possibilities.

* * *

It took a while, but Astra finally found himself flying above Ponyville. He looked for a secluded spot to land so that nopony would see his wings merging with his body, Astra spotted an alley and descended towards it. He landed and quickly merged his wings with his body before trotting out of the alley. Astra looked around at his surroundings, he stared at each building in amazement. It was so colourful, he had never seen anything like it. Astra couldn't resist letting a grin form on his face as he began walking around. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't mind that right now. He just wanted to take in the sights.

Something that immediately caught Astra's attention was a giant tree; it had doors and windows so it was obviously a building. He pondered who could be living there, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard somepony gasp loudly. He rushed over to where the gasp came from just in time to see a pink Earth pony zip away from a lilac Unicorn and a purple baby dragon with green spines.

"Well that was interesting alright." The Unicorn commented.

"Why don't you try again?" The baby dragon suggested.

"Fine." The Unicorn huffed before walking over to Astra. "Hello?" She greeted in a cautious tone.

"Uh... Hi." Astra greeted in return, confused as to what was going on.

"See, this guy didn't run away." The dragon pointed out as he nudged the Unicorn with his elbow, the unicorn just rolled her eyes.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." The Unicorn introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"Astra. It's nice to meet you, Miss Twilight Sparkle." Astra returned the introduction with a smile. "What are you doing at the moment?" He asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Well right now, I'm looking for Sweet Apple Acres. Could you show me how to get there?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, but I can't. I just arrived so I have no idea where anything is." Astra admitted, he gave an apologetic smile before coming up with an idea. "I could help you look for it though." The jet black pony offered.

"Really? I would appreciate it." Twilight accepted the help.

The two ponies asked the next pony they found for directions to Sweet Apple Acres, they were given rather detailed directions and headed on their way. While walking, Astra acquainted himself with the baby dragon that accompanied Twilight. Apparently he was called Spike. The three were walking for a while before they came across a farm, judging by the apple orchards and apple decor. They assumed the farm was Sweet Apple Acres.

"Summer Sun Celebration: Official Overseers Checklist." Spike read aloud from the scroll he was carrying. "Number one: Banquet preparations at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Yeehaw!" A tan-coated Earth pony donning a Stetson hat exclaimed. The pony ran at an apple tree and bucked it with her hind legs. She then crossed one of her front legs in front of the other with a satisfied look on her face.

"Let's get this other with." Twilight sighed as she began walking towards the earth pony. "Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle." The Unicorn introduced herself in a professional manner. Though that professionalism crumbled upon receiving a vigorous hoofshake.

"Well howdy-do Ms. Twilight, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Earth pony greeted enthusiastically. "I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres love making new friends."

"Friends? Actually-y-y I uh..." Twilight attempted to say as Applejack let go of her hoof, though it continued to shake up and down until Spike stopped it.

"And who might you be?" Applejack asked as she turned her gaze over to Astra.

"Astra. A pleasure ma'am." The Galaxequus introduced himself with a slight bow.

"So what can I do ya for?" Applejack asked.

"Well I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight explained. "I believe you're in charge of the food?" She asked.

"We sure as sugar are." Applejack nodded in acknowledgement. "Would you like to sample some?"

Twilight and Astra looked at each other. After a small nod from Astra, Twilight agreed.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't take too long."

As soon as the words had been spoken Applejack seemed to disappear, reappearing next to a triangle before proceeding to ring it.

"Soup's on, everypony!" Applejack yelled.

Rumbling. The ground was rumbling. That typically meant an earthquake was happening. Astra had read about earthquakes, but to have one happen on his first day in Equestria... He must have forgotten to pack his luck. Luckily, his worry over earthquakes was quickly dispelled when he felt himself get picked up by multiple hooves and riding a stampede of Earth ponies towards a table.

"Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" Applejack stated.

At this statement, every, presumed, member of the Apple family produced a dish instantaneously.

"This here is Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gallon, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." Applejack inhaled before rounding off. "Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and~ Granny Smith."

Astra took a second to recap all of their names in his head.

'You'd never guess their professions.' He jokingly thought.

"Up an' at'em Granny Smith, we have guests." Applejack called out.

An elderly pony, presumably Granny Smith, ambled out of a rocking chair and towards the gathered ponies as she mumbled a few things.

Astra gave a cursory glance towards Twilight, whose mouth was full with one of the apple food products from the table.

"Why, I'd say you both're already part of the family." Applejack proclaimed as she put a hoof around Twilight, who spat out the food in her mouth before giggling nervously.

"Okay, well... I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." The nervous pony excused herself, much to Astra's disappointment since he was gratefully enjoying the food samples.

"Aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom pouted.

"Sorry. But we have an awful lot of work to do." Twilight explained, even though she looked like she might cave from the filly's disappointment alone. The added disappointment from everypony else seemed to be enough though, since Twilight sighed before saying.

"Fine."

* * *

"Food's all taken care of, up next is the weather." Spike read out as checked the list he was holding. His only response was a groan from Twilight, whose stomach had bulged after brunch with the Apple family. Astra was casually walking beside her.

"I ate too much pie." The lilac pony lamented. "How come you're fine? You practically gorged yourself on everything put in front of you." Twilight asked Astra.

"Well, my stomach is an expanse of space." Astra answered honestly, before realising that he might have just given himself away.

"Must be nice." Twilight mumbled as she continued trudging along. She must have thought Astra was speaking metaphorically and not literally.

"Hmmm." Spike hummed as he looked up at the sky. "There should be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." He pointed out as he kept his eyes on the cloudy sky.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job is she?" Twilight huffed.

"Now, now. She may be busy elsewhere." Astra reasoned, seeing no need to let Twilight get annoyed with somepony who might have been doing their job elsewhere.

Whatever argument Twilight was about to make was rendered mute when a blur of colours crashed into her. Looking over at where Twilight and the blur landed, Astra and Spike saw that the purple Unicorn had landed in a muddy puddle with a rather colourful pegasus pinning her down. The pegasus got up and lowered her head next to Twilight's.

"Uh... heh-heh. Excuse me." The Pegasus chuckled before starting to fly. "Let me help you." She offered as she zoomed off, only to return with a grey cloud. The Pegasus then proceed to jump up and down on the cloud rather vigorously. Which caused the rain stored inside to come out in a downpour, which, while clearing the mud off of her, resulted in Twilight sitting on the ground in a thoroughly soaked state.

"Heh-heh, looks like I overdid it." The Pegasus giggled, at least she was finding this funny. "Um... Uh... How 'bout this?" She asked. Though without awaiting a response, the Pegasus proceeded to fly around Twilight at a fast enough speed to create a small cyclone.

"My very own, patented, Rain-blow dry." The sky blue Pegasus announced. "No no, don't thank me." She added as if she was selflessly turning praise for a heroic feat.

Focusing on Twilight though, showed that all the Pegasus had done was turn the unicorn's mane and tail into a frizzy mess. Astra and Spike let out a few snickers as they attempted to hold back their laughter, Astra was doing better than at this if only by a marginal difference. However, their efforts were in vain since the blue Pegasus broke out into a laughing fit on the ground, with Spike joining in shortly after. Even Astra caved and let out a chuckle into his side.

"So I'm assuming you're Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said in an obviously unamused tone.

This caused the pegasus to stand up suddenly, launching Spike off of her back. Luckily, Astra caught the baby dragon before he hit the ground.

"The one and only." Rainbow Dash stated proudly as she put a hoof to her chest. "Why? Ya heard of me?" She asked as she took to the air once again.

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight pointed out before releasing a sigh. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather." She explained.

"Yeah yeah, that'll be a snap." Rainbow Dash waved off the explanation as she reclined on a cloud. "I'll get it done in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing." She promised, though it seemed like a rather hollow promise since there was no indication that she would be moving any time soon.

"What are you practicing for?" Astra questioned as he stood next to Twilight.

"The Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she turned over on the cloud to point at a poster that had been plastered on a nearby building. "They're performing at the celebration tomorrow, so I'm gonna show'em my stuff."

"The Wonderbolts?" Twilight repeated with a hint of mirth in her voice. "The most talented fliers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them." Rainbow Dash confirmed from her cloud.

'Hm, sounds impressive.' Astra thought.

"Pfft. Please, there's no way they would accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." Twilight mocked, causing the sky blue Pegasus to turn around to face her.

"Hey! I could get rid of these clouds in ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash defended.

"Prove it." Twilight challenged.

And thus, Rainbow Dash took off from the cloud she had been resting on. She flew from one cloud to the next, kicking each of them to make them disperse. For some reason she threw in a loop-de-loop, probably just to show off, before flying straight through the last cloud. Having cleared all the clouds in exactly ten seconds, Rainbow Dash descended to land on a bridge.

"What'd I say? Ten seconds flat." The speedy Pegasus boasted. "Like I'd leave Ponyville hanging."

Twilight, Spike and Astra had no response, they simply stared in surprise with their mouths hung open.

Astra had read that Pegasi were fast, but this little show went well past his expectations. He felt much more jealous of the winged ponies than he had prior, being able to fly properly must have felt amazing. The Galaxequus actually felt somewhat ashamed of his "flight" to Ponyville.

"You should see the looks on your faces!" Rainbow Dash laughed as she flew past the still surprised Twilight and Astra, Spike had already snapped out of it and was watching Rainbow fly about.

"You're a laugh Twilight Sparkle, you too uh... other guy. We should hang out some more." The boisterous Pegasus decided before flying off, but not without another loop-de-loop.

"Woah. She's amazing." Spike awed before playing with Twilight's mane and snickering, which led to the lilac Unicorn leaving in a huff. "Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it."

* * *

After the incident with Rainbow Dash, the trio headed to the town hall. Which was a happy coincidence for Astra since he needed to discuss purchasing a house with the Mayor.

Upon entering the town hall, the group found it had been beautifully decorated for the celebration.

"Beautiful." Spike commented after checking off the decorations part of the checklist.

"Indeed, the decor is coming along quite nicely." Twilight agreed. "This shouldn't take long; I'll be at the library in no time."

Taking a look at the expression Spike was wearing, Astra decided to chime in on the conversation.

"I don't think Spike was referring to the decorations Twilight." The Galaxequus said as he followed the baby dragon's gaze, which seemed to fall upon the marshmallow white Unicorn in front of them. She was using her magic to bring different coloured ribbons over, though she seemed displeased with each of them.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" Spike fussed as he ran his claws over the green protrusions. Twilight and Astra simply approached the mare, though Astra stayed a few paces behind since he no business with her.

"Good afternoon." Twilight greeted.

"Just a moment please. I'm 'in the zone' as it were." The Unicorn said before quickly getting back to work. "Oh yes. Sparkle always does the trick, does it not?" She asked rhetorically. "Why Rarity, you are a talent." The mare praised herself as she admired her work.

"Now then, how can I help you-u-u-u ah!" Rarity gasped when she got a good look at Twilight, and, considering her apparent eye for style, it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?" Rarity inquired.

"Oh! You mean my mane. That's a long story." Twilight evaded the question. "I'm just checking on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair." She explained.

"Out of my hair? What about your hair? Oh, we simply must do something. Come with me." Rarity directed Twilight out of town hall, ignoring the fellow Unicorn's protests.

'I feel like should go after them, but I really do need to get living arrangements sorted out. Namely, resolving my lack thereof.' Astra thought as he scanned the hall, there was nopony else but him. 'Right, the hall's needed for the celebration today, it wouldn't be open would it?' The stallion realised. Seems like he would be sticking with Twilight for now anyway.

Astra quickly rushed out of the hall. Luckily, the two unicorns and Spike, who was somehow using his tail as a propeller, were still in view. Astra picked up his pace so he could catch up to them by the time they reached the door, which he did. Opening the door to the eye-catching building for the two mares and dragon.

"Why thank you." Rarity thanked as she pushed Twilight through the door and over to a mirror. "Now then, let us fix whatever disaster befell you're mane." The white Unicorn declared as she used her magic to bring over some brushes, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a hairdryer and some scissors.

It looked like a bit much to Astra, but what did he know? He hadn't brushed his mane or tail properly in who knows how long, despite how often his sister prompted him to.

And thus began the next half hour or so, even if it felt longer than that to Astra, of Rarity fixing Twilight's mane and tail. How she managed to get it looking exactly like it had before was a mystery to the Galaxequus, but rather impressive as well. Especially considering he heard the snip of the scissors a few times.

Then, for some reason, Rarity somehow got Twilight to try on a variety of outfits, thus prompting Astra to take a look around the boutique to stave off boredom. The building was bigger than one would expect for a shop in a small town, and the sales floor was certainly impressive. Mannequins to display the clothes on sale, mirrors to check how an outfit looked, it was probably rather normal, but to Astra it was amazing.

"Ah, perfect!" Rarity exclaimed as she found an outfit she liked the look of on Twilight. "Now then, do go on dear, you were telling me where you were from?" The Unicorn urged as she pulled on some part of the dress, which made it squeeze Twilight.

"I've... been sent from... Canterlot...!" The lilac Unicorn managed to say between pulls, which seemed to be making the outfit tighter and tighter. Although, the squeezing didn't last much longer since Rarity let go of what she was pulling, which sent Twilight and her flying due to the position they were in when she did so.

"Canterlot!" Rarity repeated excitedly. "Oh, I'm envious. The glamour, the sophistication. I've always longed to live there." The fashionista Unicorn admitted dreamily. "I can't wait to hear all about it. We are going to be the best of friends you and I." She declared.

'If I remember correctly, the castle is in Canterlot.' Astra thought. 'Well, Twilight's probably never met the Princess, should I ask just in case though? She might give her opinion on the Princess as a ruler at least...' While getting lost in his thoughts, Astra failed to notice Twilight fleeing the scene with Spike while Rarity had her back turned.

"Oh? Where did she go?" Rarity asked when she returned, snapping Astra out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He responded as he came back to reality. Looking around, he only now noticed that he had been left with Rarity.

"Never mind. Was there something you needed darling?" Rarity inquired as she turned her attention to Astra, who immediately panicked while trying to excuse himself.

"Uh... I was just here 'cause of the... hair thing and..." Astra struggled with forming the sentence since his brain was just throwing out words.

"Hair...? Oh! You wish for me to do something with you mane as well. Very well, follow me." Despite having told Astra to follow her, Rarity seemed to have no qualms with immediately pushing him over to the same mirror she had placed Twilight in front of.

"What style would you like darling?" Rarity asked.

Astra looked at himself in mirror, his mane was obviously tussled and it covered most of his eyes. His tail didn't really look much better, especially since it split in two halfway down the middle. Maybe getting into this situation was a blessing in disguise. He could use this as an opportunity to start taking care of his mane and tail.

"I'll leave it to you, go with what you think is best." Astra decided, he knew too little about this kind of thing to actually make a decision.

"As you wish." Rarity nodded before getting to work.

The first step was to comb Astra's mane, which immediately proved to be difficult as the brush got stuck on the first knot. After recovering the brush, Rarity it would be best to wash Astra's mane before any further treatment. The marshmallow Unicorn was very thorough as she washed the Galaxequus' mane and tail, making sure to leave no knots before blow-drying them and going back to brushing.

Once Astra looked like he hadn't just woken up from the world's longest nap, Rarity began styling his mane and tail in various ways. Braids, dreadlocks, left to fall naturally, etc. After cycling through almost every hairstyle imaginable, Rarity settled on sweeping back the front of Astra's mane and leaving it in a purposefully messy state, putting his mane in a ponytail halfway down and putting an upwards curve in his tail.

Overall, he now looked like a model or a member of the upper class, which wasn't too far from the truth, he quite liked the look.

"What do you think darling?" Rarity asked.

"It looks amazing, thank you." Astra thanked with a smile on his face. "What do I owe you?" He inquired as he started rummaging through one of his saddle bags for some bits.

"Oh, don't worry about payment." Rarity declined. "Simply fixing up a bird nest like that is enough." She added.

Astra almost felt like he should apologise for neglecting to at least brush his mane and tail.

"Are you sure?" The Galaxequus asked.

"Well, I suppose you could tell me where you had your hair and coat dyed." Rarity admitted with an expectant look on her face, she seemed to be keeping her eyes on Astra's violet to navy blue hair. Though the occasional glance at the stars dotted around his coat made him feel a bit self conscious.

"Actually, it's all natural. I was born like this." Astra explained. He thought that might disappoint Rarity, but she seemed more pleased than anything else.

"Oh how lucky, the combination of colours is perfect and that star pattern is lovely." The Unicorn gushed, unaware of the slightly embarrassed look on Astra's face. "And I must say, the white patch at the end of your muzzle is quite dazzling as well."

"Thank you." Astra thanked as he looked away. "Anyway, I should really be going now. Good bye." The Galaxequus excused himself as he made his way to the door.

"Oh yes, good bye." Rarity bid farewell as Astra passed through the door.

* * *

After wandering around town for a while, long enough that the sky had started transitioning to yellow, Astra decided to get a head start on his research. He recalled seeing a sign outside of the giant tree he spotted earlier, it said something about a library if he was remembering correctly. It wouldn't hurt to check at least.

Standing outside the giant tree, Astra read the sign in front of it.

_Golden Oak Library_

Astra smiled before opening the door to the library...

...Only to find himself walking in on a party!

The Galaxequus could only stand there in shock as he watched a conga line pass him by, until the pink Earth pony leading the conga line gasped and zoomed over to him.

"Hello! I haven't seen you before! Are you new to Ponyville? What's your name? Where are you from? Are you enjoying the party?" The pink pony asked all in one breath, her excitement was written across her face.

"Hi. I saw you briefly earlier. Yes. Astra. Somewhere far away. And no comment since I just arrived." Astra replied at the same speed the earth had asked, which seemed to make her grin wider.

"I like you." The pink pony stated. "My name is Pinkie Pie." The pony introduced herself. "And now that we're best friends, I'm gonna make sure you enjoy this party!" Pinkie declared as she dragged Astra over to a table that had a tray of cupcakes and two bottles on it faster than he could blink.

"Here, try one of these." Pinkie offered a cupcake to Astra, after pouring what was probably a quarter of the contents of one of the bottles on it. Astra hesitantly took the cupcake.

"Thanks." He said before eating the treat.

After swallowing the cupcake, Astra could tell something was off immediately. Mostly due to the fact that he felt like he was on fire. In his desperation to stop this feeling, Astra hurriedly drank from one of the goblets on the table. He chugged it all down in a second.

"Oh, do you wanna see who can drink the most?" Pinkie asked, seeing Astra's chugging of the drink as a challenge.

"Uhhh... You know what, I'm good thanks." Astra declined as he started to walk away. "I think I'd like to associate with some of the other ponies for a little while." He excused himself as he passed by Pinkie.

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie nodded as she poured the contents of the same bottle from earlier on another cupcake.

Taking a look around the library, Astra spotted a few familiar faces among the crowd. Though not wanting to interrupt their conversations, he decided to leave them be. Until somepony called out to him.

"Is that you Astra?" A familiar, southern, voice inquired.

Astra turned to see Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, who was hovering above the others, and one other Pegasus pony that he didn't know. Seeing Applejack motion for him to come over, Astra did just that. The Galaxequus smiled as he joined the group.

"Hello Ms. Applejack, I didn't expect to see you here." Astra greeted.

"What's with the fancy talk? We're friends ain't we?" Applejack asked. "As for why I'm here, well I reckon it's for the same reason as everypony else, nopony misses a Pinkie party."

"I see." Astra nodded, not really understanding what would make a "Pinkie party" better than a party thrown by anyone else.

"Anyway, let me introduce ya to everypony." Applejack changed the subject. Astra tried to tell her that he'd met Rainbow and Rarity already, but Applejack started the introductions before he could. "This here is Rarity, ya won't find a fancier dressmaker anywhere in Equestria."

"A pleasure to meet you again, darling." Rarity curtsied.

"This is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Ponyville."

"Try all of Equestria!" Rainbow boasted as she put her fore-hooves on her sides and puffed her chest out.

"And this is Fluttershy. She's a might timid, but ya won't find anyone better suited to lookin' after critters than her."

"It's nice to meet you." Fluttershy greeted in a whisper quiet enough that Astra almost didn't hear her.

"And girls, this here is Astra."

"It is a pleasure to formally meet you all. I hope we can get along for the foreseeable future." Astra offered his greeting as he gave a bow.

"We were just discussin' how excited we are for the Summer Sun Celebration. How 'bout you Astra, you excited?" Applejack asked as she sent a smile in Astra's direction.

"I am actually." The Galaxequus admitted. "We don't celebrate it where I'm from."

"Oh, well wherever are you from to not celebrate such an occasion?" Rarity inquired.

"It's someplace quite... far from here, you wouldn't have heard of it." Astra attempted to brush off the question; hopefully the group of mares wouldn't push too far into the matter. Telling them where he was from could result in some less than favourable treatment, and he really would prefer to be treated like a regular pony.

"It must be quite small then." Fluttershy pointed out.

"I suppose it is." Astra nodded as he looked up and imagined how big Galaxia would be compared to the rest of the universe. Using that kind of scale then yeah, it was pretty small.

Before any of the mares could press further, Pinkie started bouncing towards the exit.

"Come on everypony, it's almost time for the Summer Sun Celebration." She informed everyone as she continued bouncing out the door and towards the town hall.

All of the ponies that had been partying in the library began filing out. A few hung around and continued to chat, probably planning to head to the town hall once everypony else had gotten there. Astra simply followed the mares he had been talking with. Rarity and Fluttershy separated from the group once they reached the town hall, apparently they had their own roles to play during the Celebration. Which led to Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Astra heading over to a table with food and beverages on it.

And thus began the waiting game.

Though, they didn't have to wait long before a grey-maned pony stepped forward from behind a curtain while Fluttershy conducted a bird choir.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts! As the Mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration." The Mayor announced, leading to everypony present cheering. "In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year." She explained. "And now, it is my great honour to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the Bringer of Harmony to all of Equestria..." The Mayor took a short pause as Fluttershy readied her bird choir .

"...Princess Celestia!" The Mayor announced as Rarity pulled a rope to draw back the curtains and reveal the Princess.

Only to find that the Princess was nowhere to be seen.

"Something's wrong." Astra thought aloud.

"Remain calm everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation." The Mayor assured, trying to get a handle on the situation.

"She's gone!" Rarity exclaimed as she came back from checking behind the curtains, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Something's very wrong." Astra corrected himself. He didn't have much time to ponder what could be going on though as a blue mist dotted with stars gathered on the balcony that Rarity was standing on.

The mist soon dispersed to reveal a midnight black Alicorn with the mist making up her mane and tail. Something in the back of Astra's mind recognised the Alicorn, and that something caused him a mixture of emotions.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little, sun-loving, faces." The Alicorn sneered.

"What did you do with our Princess?" Rainbow Dash demanded as she went to fly at the Alicorn, only to be stopped by Applejack grabbing her tail with her teeth.

"Whoah there, nelly." Applejack chided as she struggled to hold the Pegasus back.

The pitch black Alicorn simply laughed in response.

"Why? Am I not royal enough for you?" She cooed mockingly.

Astra began to make his way through the crowd, something was telling him to get closer.

"Don't you know who I am?" The Alicorn asked scornfully.

"Oh, oh, more guessing games. Umm, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No, Black Snooty, Black Snooty!" Pinkie Pie kept guessing different names until Applejack shoved a bunch of apple treats in her mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" The Alicorn asked as she leaned over to Fluttershy, causing the Pegasus to recoil in fear as her birds flew away. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" She continued with her questions as she used her mane to hold Rarity's chin before flicking it upwards.

'Imprisoned for a thousand years?' Astra thought, something about that sounded familiar. Had he read about it while researching Equestria in the Galaxian Royal Library? That was entirely possible, he did read about a bunch of different myths and legends.

"I did!" A familiar voice called out from beside Astra. Looking to his left, he noticed he was standing next to Twilight. "And I know who you are, you're the Mare in the Moon. Nightmare Moon!" The lilac unicorn announced.

Everypony gasped at this revelation, except Astra who was running the name Nightmare Moon through his head. It sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't recall a single detail surrounding the name. Had he just glossed over it?

"Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Nightmare Moon stated.

'Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon...' Astra thought desperately, trying to remember whatever it was that was nagging at the back of his mind. 'Nightmare Moo-' His thought was cut off as familiar voice cackled in his head.

"_Say goodbye to your last day! Because now, night shall reign eternal!_" The voice continued to cackle before eventually fading from Astra's mind.

"You're going to begin a never-ending night!" Astra exclaimed, causing the ponies to gasp once again.

"That is correct my little pony." Nightmare Moon praised before she began to cackle. "Say goodbye to your last day! Because now, Night shall reign eternal!" The midnight black Alicorn continued to cackle as everypony else looked on in horror.

Astra just grit his teeth and glared at the cackling mare.

* * *

**So, everything begins. Hope you've enjoyed meeting Astra, especially since we're going to be seeing each episode/chapter through his eyes, for the most part. I typically write in third person following one character, so I will probably switch "perspectives" when Astra's would be otherwise uneventful. Otherwise the story will center around what he does in each chapter.**

**I'll see y'all in chapter two.**


End file.
